pterryfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Aceria
In the Pratchett Canon:-''' No such country as "Aceria" exists. Indeed, Terry is on record as expressing unease about any part of the Discworld resembling any part of North America. A tadge inconsistent, perhaps, as Terry has :- #Introduced Genua, a city/state with a pronounced New Orleans/Delta vibe (Witches Abroad); #Introduced recognisable Red Indians - Native North Americans - albeit in Howondaland (Reaper Man); #Created a Discworld Mexico, in the form of the Tzuman Empire (Eric) In the Pessimal Discworld:- This idea sprang from a conversation on the "Cabbages and Kings" forum on FanFiction. Why not, in accordance with Pratchett's Law of National Stereotyping, introduce a Discworld Canada with all the knobs switched up past eleven? So out rimwards by turnwise of the Hub , in the dense forests and plains north of Toleda, another of those lost colonies. This time mainly Morporkian-descended but with an enclave of extremely stroppy Quirmian-descendents. Industries include lumberjacking, transvestitism (the two go together in Aceria) collecting maple syrup, making pancakes, drinking lots of cold beer, hunting and trapping, with an enclave of Eskimo-like people towards the frozen Hub... the local Watch dress in immaculate red with pointy hats and boast they always get their man. This is absolutely true, but there is a minor crimewave of a different sort, as they aren't especially good at arresting women or dwarfs. Morporkian and Quirmian-speaking parts of the country co-exist in a very pointedly polite harmony, but while it is true all citizens are legally bound to strive for bilinguality, the Quirmian-speakers tend not to bother learning Morporkian and expect bilinguality to be something Morporkian speakers do as a courtesy to them. In Quirmian, the country is ''L'Acerie, deliberately mis-heard by put-upon Morporkian speakers as "Laceration". Called Aceria - from the Latatian acer, meaning leaf of the maple tree. Disclaimer: Anything suggestive or inferential of a Roundworld country situated just south of Canada is purely a suspicion in the mind of the reader. '' The national anthem begins '''Oh I'm a lumberjack and I'm OK..... The other national anthem begins Aceria! ''Aceria!'' From Hub to shining sea... ''Famous Acerians: * Wallace "Sonky" Loosechange III * Jean-Pierre Noxeuse *May-I-Be-Kicked-In-My-Own-Ice-Hole Dibooki *Antoinette de Badin-Boucher ''L'Acerie: (Attention: '''Selon les règles de l'etat de l'Acerie, cet article doit être à la fois dans les langues utilisées dans une importance égale dans notre nation, de l'Ankh-Morpork et de la Quirm. ) L'idée originale etait formulé prendant d'un conversation au website ''Choux et Royaux a la site ''Romans des Fans. '' ''L'antheme nationale se commence: '' ''Oh, je suis '''bûcheron, ca plane pour moi, Travielleure de jour, une belle du nuit! '' ''Deracineur des arbes, '' ''je mange mon repas, Je me utilise le bidet..... Je suis un bûcheron, et je suis heureusement ajustées à ce fait; J'ai dormi toute la nuit et je travaille toute la journée J'ai coupé des arbres, que je mange mon dîner; je vais au toilettes Le mercredi je fais les courses, J'ai beurré scones pour le thé! J'ai coupé des arbres, je portez des chaussures à talons hauts, bretelles et un soutien-gorge. Category:Discworld Political Geography